Wenn Engel hassen
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: Es geht um Baku und Ryou und ähm... einem Kampf. Und um Hass.


  
  
Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört nichts mir. Wenn es mir gehören würde, würde ich kaum dahocken und FF's schreiben.  
Warnung: Öhm... Dark (?), Death  
  
Enjoy (das ist ein Befehl!)

---  
  
Ich öffne meine Augen. Blinzele ein, zwei Mal um meine Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Sobald mein Gehirn aus den Tiefen des Traumlandes zurückgekehrt ist, reiße ich erstaunt die Augen auf. Das hier ist nicht mein Seelenraum. Das sieht aus,wie das Zimmer meines Hikaris aus.  
  
Das bedeutet... ich habe es geschafft! Der kleine Idiot hat es irgendwie Zustande gebracht mich in meinen Seelenraum einzusperren. Und das für... ziemlich lange. Ich konnte zwar nicht raus, aber ich konnte mit ihm reden. Und das habe ich auch getan. Beinahe unablässlich, Habe ihm vorgehalten wie schwach, nutz- und wertlos er doch ist. Jede seiner Handlungen habe ich kritisiert.  
  
Und nun scheint es als ob ich doch noch frei wäre, gewonnen habe. Ach was, ich bin frei und habe gewonnen! Der Idiot ist gebrochen, zerstört. Und nun gehört mir sein Körper. Keinerlei Kräftemessen mehr. Keine unnützen Argumentationen oder stümperhafte Versuche seinerseits mich aufhalten zu wollen.  
  
Mich hält nichts mehr auf. Ich fühle es. Fühle, dass ich nun alles schaffen kann. Nun ist es an der Zeit mir die Millenniumsgegenstände anzueignen. Sogar das Wetter ist schön. Die Sonne scheint und diese nervtötenden Vögel kreischen... singen. Als erstes hole ich mir den Stab und die Kette.  
  
Am Haus der Ishtars angekommen klingle ich. Mir wird von der Hellseherin geöffnet. Sie müsste doch wissen, weshalb ich gekommen bin. Wieso öffnet sie mir dann? Ich schiebe diese Frage beiseite und konzentriere mich auf das Wesentliche: die Millenniumskette um ihren Hals. Sie fragt mich, was ich von ihr will.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd sehe ich sie an und meine Gedanken wiederholen sich. Sie müsste doch wissen, was ich will. Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe zu antworten, sondern greife zu einem meiner Dolche und steche damit mitten in ihr Herz.  
  
Ihre Kraft reicht noch für einen entsetzten und gleichzeitig schmerzerfüllten Schrei. Dann bricht sie zusammen. Der Schrei hat die anderen zwei Ishtars alarmiert und der Yami kommt die Treppen heruntergestürzt. Sein Hikari schwebt in Geisterform neben ihm.  
  
Als Malik seine tote Schwester sieht, stürzt er zu ihr und läßt sich neben sie fallen. Fassungslos streicht er ihr über das Gesicht, Tränen laufen seine Wangen hinab. Ts, Tränen!  
  
Auch Malik ist für einige Augenblicke erstarrt. Ob nun aus Entsetzen oder weil ihn die Gefühle seines Hikaris überrollt haben kann ich nicht sagen. Es ist im Endeffekt auch egal. Diese Augenblicke sind alles, was ich benötige um ihn zu töten.  
  
Er schafft es zwar mir seinen Dolch in den Arm zu rammen, aber ich habe sein Herz erwischt. So verschwindet ein weiterer Träger der Millenniumsgegenstände. Die Kette hänge ich mir um den Hals, der Stab kommt in die Hosentasche.  
  
Nun ist Shadi dran. Ich finde ihn im Reich der Schatten. Er bekämpft mich mit seinen zwei Gegenständen, doch ich habe vier und bin somit stärker. Es braucht nicht lange und er ist besiegt. Um sicher zu gehen, dass er mir nicht irgendwann wieder in die Quere kommt, töte ich auch ihn. Nun fehlt nur noch ein Gegenstand: Das Puzzle.  
  
Freudig laufe ich zum Kame-Gameshop. Ich lasse es sogar zu, dass ein kaum merkliches Lächeln meine Lippen umspielt. Im Laden werde ich vom Hikari des Pharaos begrüßt. Doch die Begrüßung wird unterbrochen - der Pharao hat den Platz des Zwerges eingenommen. Er fragt mich ebenfalls was ich will und auch dieses Mal mache ich mir nicht die Mühe zu antworten. Stattdessen grinse ich siegessicher.  
  
Die Kette hat mir gezeigt, dass ich ihn besiegen werde, töten werde. Und genau das tue ich auch. Des Pharaos Gesicht trägt ungläubige Züge, als mein Dolch ihn durchbohrt. Er und sein Hikari sind tot - endlich.  
  
Doch bevor ich nach dem Puzzle greifen kann stellt sich mir ein blonder Depp in den Weg. Er schreit mich an. Schreit, dass er der Freund des Toten wäre - und wenn er nicht ihn beschützen hat können, dann wird er wenigstens das Puzzle schützen.  
  
Verärgert greife ich zu meinem Dolch, der schon sechs Mernschen getötet hat und nun den siebten tötet. Zufrieden sehe ich zu, wie er zu Boden sinkt. Nun steht mir nichts mehr im Weg. Ich greife nach dem Puzzle. Halte es in meinen Händen. Ich habe es geschafft! Die anderen Träger sind tot und können mir nicht mehr gefährlich werden.  
  
Urplötzlich wird es dunkel. Erschrocken sehe ich hinaus. Doch es sind nur Wolken. Dunkle Wolken. Sofort bricht ein Sturm los. Und ich befinde mich in meinem Seelenraum. W-was ist passiert? „Danke, dass du mir alle Gegenstände besorgt hast, Yami. Nun habe ich alles, was ich brauche um mich dir ein für alle Mal zu entledigen"  
  
Ryou! Aber wie...? „Wie ich das getan habe? Ganz einfach ich hab dich reingelegt" Und wieso hat mich die Kette nicht gewarnt? „Sie hat dich vorgewarnt, nur habe ich die Vision blockiert. Du bist nicht der Einzige, der Schattenmagie kann" Deshalb war Isis so überrascht mich zu sehen.  
  
„Korrekt. Ich habe dir da etwas geholfen. Sonst hättest du es nicht geschafft. Und nun Lebe wohl, Yami. Wobei ich bezweifle, dass du weiterlebst" „Idiot! Wenn ich sterbe, stirbst du auch!" zische ich. So blöd ist doch selbst er nicht, dass er sich selbst tötet.  
  
„Das weiß ich doch" meint er und fährt in belehrendem Ton fort: „Diese Gegenstände geben mir die Kraft dich zu töten und meine Dunkelheit wieder mit mir zu vereinen" Was? „In dir ist meine Dunkelheit. Nun der größte Teil jedenfalls. Du selbst bist ein eigenständiges Inividuum. Und nun genug Zeit verschwendet"  
  
Die Gegenstände leuchten auf und ich spüre, wie ein Teil von aus mir heraus gesogen wird. Nun verstehe ich, was mein Hikari - falsch - was Ryou gemeint hat. Kurz darauf löse ich mich auf. Das letzte was ich höre bevor ich verschwinde ist: „Du hast mich das Hassen gelehrt - nun musst du den Preis zahlen"  
  
---

Aus.  
Tja dat war doch herzallerliebst, oder?  
Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob das stimmt, was ich über Yamis und Hikaris geredet habe. Höchstwahrscheinlich stimmts net, da ich es nirgends gelesen habe sondern erfunden. Egal, Künstlerfreiheit XD Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Und seid doch so gütig und hinterlaßt einen Kommi.  
Noemi


End file.
